Andy
Andy (Japanese: リョウ Ryo) is an Orange Star officer. He's a whiz with a wrench and impulsive to a fault, this mechanical boy wonder is fiercely protective of his friends. He appears in the first three games of the Advance Wars series. Appearances Advance Wars Andy introduced at the normal Campaign. He becomes playable against Olaf, who seems to attack for no reason. Shortly, he meets Grit and Eagle. After defending his country, Orange Star, Andy and his partner, Max, move into Blue Moon to find out why they were attacked. But no answers in Blue Moon, so they travel to Yellow Comet and stopped by Kanbei. After beating Kanbei in difficult missions, they move to Green Earth, and run into Eagle and Drake. All the way to Green Earth it seems that there's going on than meets the eye. These thoughts are confirmed when they went to Black Hole and run into Clone Andy and Sturm. During the final battle, he ignores Sonja's warnings, defeating someone that hurt her. By the end, Andy and Eagle become friendly rivals instead of enemies. Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising Even though he's still young and somewhat he still a mechanic, Andy continues to work with his commanders Sami and Max to liberate Orange Star. Andy and his friends offers aid to their nations in the campaign, and be selected by the player to command an army during the invasion of Black Hole. In Hard Mode, when Andy encounter Hawke, he seems to claims of wanting to test his skills, in which Andy showed and gets the best of him. Advance Wars: Dual Strike Andy doesn't appeared on Dual Strike. However, his clone appeared and sent to fight against the Allied Nations during the Omega Land war. Upon completion of the final mission, Andy is now available for use in the Hard Campaign. ''Advance Wars Frontier'' Andy makes an appearance on Advance Wars Frontier. it is unknown if it's confirmed by the author if he would be on the Campaign Mode or not. Personality Andy is bold and always a great commander, being prepared for battle. Over the course of the series, he is portrayed to be dim, due to his inquiries on basic subject matters. However, his questions help to remember the player with both game's controls, and the ways of war. He seems to knows how to fix ANYTHING... yet he forgets what a base is, and doesn't know what an airport or continent is. And he forgets everything upon visiting a new land! And also, he's quite stubborn in the morning, because he hates waking up early in the morning. I guess he only wakes up at 12:00 PM! Wow, he sure that he might sleeping late... Relationships Andy does not have a deep relationships with other characters. He sees Nell as a teacher, and quick to help with Sami and Max when their troops are in trouble. He holds a rivalry with Eagle, and become good relations with other Orange Star officers. Abilities Andy has no advantages. As such, Andy's units are standard by which other COs' units are measured. CO Powers *'Hyper Repair' - Restores 2 HP to all of his units. *'Hyper Upgrade' (Super CO Powers) - Restores 5 HP to all of his units, increases firepower by 30%, defense by 10%, and movement by 1 space. In Advance Wars: Dual Strike, firepower increases by 30% instead. Tag Breaks Andy has Tag Breaks with the following COs: * Max, 110%, "Power Wrench" (1 star): Direct Attack focus. Focus on powering your way through enemy tricks and traps with Max's overpowering strength, and use Andy to keep your men alive long enough to dish out that damage. * Eagle, 115%, "Airlift" (2 stars): The extra movement is nice, and an extra 15% never hut anyone. * Hawke, 105%, "Shaky Alliance" (1 star): The ultimate in healing tags. Hawke, due to his longer power bar and superior strength should handle the day-to-day stuff, then Andy can jump out and do his stuff. A handy hint: as you get closer to the Tag Break, withdraw your units, as this power can only heal your units- not bring them back from the dead. * Nell, 105%: Power of Orange. * Sami, 105%: Power of youth. * Von Bolt, 90%: Hnnnn... Von Bolt... hates children... Tri Breaks Andy has Tri Breaks with the following COs: * Max and Sami, "" (3 stars): * Jake and Brad, "" (2 stars): * Sonja and Sabaki, "" (1 star): Tactics Having a Day-to-Day disadvantage means that Andy's player is encourage to be flexible in tactics and strategy. Andy's Super CO power is vastly superior, meaning his CO power should almost never be used. Gallery AWFAndy.jpg AW Andy.png Orange Star CO Andy.png Category:Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Wars (series)